Can't Fix Me
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were normal guys with one thing in common that their families wanted to fix. These three boys were just teenagers when they were all sent to St.Woody's, a camp dedicated to "saving" gay teens from condemnation. They all met there when they were fourteen and fifteen. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi BoyxBoy ItachixShikamaru, ChojixShino, LeexNeji


I don't know why I just decided to right this. I got the idea from an episode of Criminal Minds. Please tell me if it's good and if I should continue it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Please, dad, I wanna come home," Shikamaru spoke softly into the phone as to not wake the others. He waited patiently for an answer. "Dad?"<p>

"No, you need to stay at the camp. You'll be able to come back when you've been fixed son," his father answered. He shook his head as he listened.

"N-no, please. Let me come home?" Shikamaru pleaded quietly. He felt his heart drop as his father hung up. He blinked back tears as he hid the cell under his mattress and hugged his pillow. "I wanna go home."

"Alrighty! Up and at 'em campers. It's a new day, time for breakfast then off to your sessions," one of the councilors chipped. Shikamaru groaned and sat up annoyed that he got no sleep whatsoever. He got up and dressed for the day. He sighed as he walked to the mess hall.

"Hey there grumpy!" Neji said poking Shikamaru's side making him jump and giggle. He glared at the feminine male. "What? You sound cu- I mean funny when you're poked there. Anyway, how's it going?"

"Not so bad today. Things'll get better soon though. I mean what could go wrong?" Shikamaru asked looking at his friend. They smiled and nodded at each other. Neji lead the way as they got their food and spotted Shino. "Hey Shino."

"Hello friends. How are you today?" Shino asked pushing up his glasses. They all talked quietly until a camp councilor came up to them. "Is something wrong Mr. Kidomaru?"

"Well, it seems you three have forgotten what time breakfast ends. So, you'll all have to be punished," the happy man said as his smile faded and he stared at them angrily. Shikamaru looked at a clock and felt his heart sink. "Well, Neji and Shino, this is your first time being late, so you guys just go up to the office and see Mr. Jirobou. Shikamaru, you have to come with me for now alright. Okay off you two go."

"No, please don't leave me," Shikamaru pleaded as they started to walk away. Neji and Shino stopped and turned to him. They both gave him looks of apology as they turned and hurried off to the office. He whimpered as he was picked up and dragged to the other building campers weren't allowed in. Shikamaru shook his head as he was strapped into a chair. "No, please no. Don't do this please. I'm begging you please don't do this."

"You've skipped four sessions and have been late to ten. Shikamaru, we can't excuses you anymore. You have to be punished," Kidomaru whispered. Shikamaru felt tears run down his face as a needle was pressed to his skin and forced into his arm. He cried as he saw and felt the drug slowly enter his system. Slowly he looked around until his head was turned to a screen. He cringed internally as he saw a woman laying naked on a bed and a man above her. He was moving and kissing her neck. She moaned loudly as he thrust into her. Shikamaru wanted to look away as the man continued to move. Hours later found him still staring blankly at the screen. He paid no attention to what was displayed in front of him. When he blinked he was in his bed. Shikamaru sat up and looked around. It was night again and everyone was sleeping. He reached under the mattress and retrieved the cell. Carefully he climbed down and grabbed his suitcase from under his bed. He tensed as he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned to see Neji and Shino with their luggage as well.

"So, what is our plan?" Shino asked cautiously. Shikamaru stood smiling.

"We sneak out the bathroom window, through the woods, and then there's a high way beyond there. If we can get through there we'll make it. Let's go," Shikamaru stated grabbing his bag and tip toeing quietly. They each made it carefully out of the bathroom window to the woods. They kept each other in sight as they walked. Shikamaru smiled as he heard the sound of cars on a road after half an hour. The trio sighed in unison as they found the high way. "We did it!"

"Yeah, now let's see if there's a town nearby or if we can get a ride there," Neji suggested. They agreed and started to walk when a semi stopped on the road. "Oh, that was a little easier than I thought."

"You three need a lift?" came a woman's voice. She leaned over to reveal herself as a slightly larger woman with brown hair. "Hop in. I'll take you to town."

"Thanks miss. We kinda have no where to go right now," Shikamaru said as they put their baggage into the truck. She smiled once the children's bags were in the truck and they climbed in after them.

"So, are you all run aways?" she asked cautiously as she drove. Shikamaru nodded and looked forward. "Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"Nah, just the next town," Neji responded quickly. She nodded and smiled at the boys.

"Well, you boys can stay the night at my place. This area isn't a place you should be traveling at night. Especially by yourselves," the woman replied concerned. Shikamaru smiled and turned to look at the other two.

"Thanks. But just one night and we leave in the morning," Shikamaru replied shaking his head.

"By the way how old are the three of you?" she asked smiling towards the road.

"I'm fifteen and these two are fourteen," Neji replied pointing at Shikamaru and Shino. The woman nodded and looked back and forth from the boys to the road. She shook her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you three young men shouldn't be out here just wandering around like this. Stay at my house for a few days, or at least until it's a little warmer. What do you say?" she asked smiling at them. They looked at each other and nodded. "Swell. My name is Mrs. Akimichi. My husband Choza and my son Choji are at home too. So you'll see them as well."

"But aren't you still delivering what ever is in the truck?" Shikamaru asked looking at her suspiciously. She laughed and turned back to the road. "What?"

"You're observant. A lot like some one my husband knows," Mrs. Akimichi replied. "But, no, I finished my deliveries and am going home for the week."

"That's good," Shino spoke for the first time making her look over. "We, will only be staying for a week at the most. Why? Because we don't want to be a burden."

"Well, we Akimichi always welcome guests. You wouldn't be burdens at all," she replied. "Oh, I do have one more stop to make though. I need to go to the building to get my pay and my car."

"Fine, but we'll just get to your car if you point it out to us," Shikamaru responded as they pulled into a parking lot full of semis and cars. She pointed to a red Buick. "Alright. We'll get in and you go inside."

"Alright," she responded cheerily. Shikamaru, Shino and Neji got out with their bags and went to the other car. They waited patiently as she walked into the building and came back out after a few minutes. She climbed into the car and smiled at the three. "Home, here we come."

"So, what is your family like?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"They're loud and cheery. But I think you'll like them. Even if you're not as cheery as us," she replied. Before long they were at a small house with bright colored paint even at night. Shikamaru looked at it confused. "It's very bright. I know, but we love our house regardless."

"To each his own I guess," Neji said looking at the other two. They climbed out of the car to follow the cheery woman into her home. She stopped and turned to them. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I forgot to call my husband to say you were coming. But don't worry, we have everything you'll need for a week. Choza! I'm home. I brought some new friends too," she sang as she walked down the hall. Shikamaru, Shino and Neji all followed and stopped once they saw a man with a larger waist and a boy with a slight belly. "These young men are hoping to stay here for a week. Surely that's alright?"

"Of course it is. All are welcome in our home," the man said happily hugging them. "Alright, what are your names? I'm Choza, and this is Choji."

"Shikamaru, Shino, Neji," Neji said pointing at each person in turn. Choza nodded and shook their hands happily. Then Choji repeated the gesture. Shino felt his face go pink as he shook Choji's hand. He stared at the floor as the others shook hands. "Thank you for your hospitality. But, I think it would be best if we only stayed for a few days and not a whole week."

"Oh, but we've already prepared for all of you to stay for that long," Choza replied happily. Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously.

"But you didn't know we were even coming here until just now. How did you prepare for us to stay?" he asked confused. Choza smiled at him.

"Well, we have a lot of food and we plan all of our meals out. So it's easy to adjust our meal plans," Choji replied happily. They all nodded and stayed silent. "Well, come on, we've got food on the table. Let's eat."

"Okay, that's kinda strange," Neji replied. The other two nodded in agreement as they all went to the dinning room table. There was plate upon plate of food. They all gaped in amazement. "All of this food. Are more people coming here?"

"No, this is our meal. Dig in," Choza replied. The three slowly sat down and took plates with food stacked inches off of them. "Wow, you boys aren't really hungry are you?"

"No, we are, but this is a lot of food though," Shikamaru answered still looking at the table in concern. They started to eat when the Akimichi's sat down and began to devour everything within arms reach. Shikamaru felt his stomach drop and gagged. Neji stared and couldn't blink as they shoveled food into their mouths. Shino turned away and seemingly stared at a wall. After they finished their food the three were shown to their rooms. "Thanks. We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, stay as long as you all want," Choza declared smiling widely.


End file.
